Une terrible nouvelle
by Elea33
Summary: Drago découvre une terrible nouvelle! Cependant, il n'est pas le seul... Parrallèlement, dans le passé, une autre histoire d'amour prend forme... D/G et RL/OC.


_**Salut !! Voilà une petite traduction !!! Cette fic est espagnole et vraiment géniale, j'ai tout de suite accroché lorsque je l'ai lu et j'espère que se sera de même pour vous !!! J'espère bien traduire et ne pas estropié l'écriture originale, vu que c'est ma première traduction !!!**_

_**Sachez que cette fic est vraiment pas commune et pleines d'étonnant rebondissements, mais ça vous le verrez par vous-même, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est déjà finie depuis longtemps en espagnole et qu'elle est courte, 12 chapitres exactement !!!**_

_**Bon, alors comme d'habitude :**_

**Auteur **: Noel Moon

**Traductrice** : Elea33

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartiens, tout le monde d'Harry Potter appartiens à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à Noel Moon.

_Bonne lecture !!!_

**Une terrible nouvelle**

**Chapitre 1 : Une terrible nouvelle**

_2 heures du matin, lisière de la forêt interdite, Poudlard..._

Deux ombres se tenait debout, l'une penchée légèrement sur l'autre, lui emprisonnant le cou de ses mains, il s'agissait d'un garçon beaucoup plus grand que l'autre, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Ils se murmuraient des phrases, le plus grand garçon paraissant menacer l'autre.

- Ne t'aventures jamais à répéter cela, tu m'entends ? A personne, jamais ! Cria t-il.

- Ne faites pas de mal à Dobby, lâchez-le... s'il vous plait ! Gémit la créature.

Le garçon s'exécuta et lui lançant un regard noir.

- Comment l'as-tu appris ? Si jamais tu me racontes des histoires, je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains !

- Ne criez pas, s'il vous plaît. Vous faites peur à Dobby !

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- C'était lorsque je travaillais encore pour monsieur votre père. C'est là que je l'ai appris, maître. Tenez, regardez, se sont les preuves. Dobby a pensé que vous auriez aimé les avoirs. Le jeune Drago a été bon pour Dobby, et il voulait vous remercier.

Le petit être lui tendit un morceau de parchemin qu'il prit entre ses mains d'un geste nerveux et commença à le lire. Lorsqu'il eut fini il le lança violemment au sol, et donna un coup de poing rageur dans l'arbre se trouvant derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un service que tu me rends, stupide elfe ! Cracha t-il méchamment. Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est impossible !

- Dobby ne comprend pas. Dobby aurait cru que maître Drago serait content de savoir ! Dobby l'entendait pleurer toutes les nuits à cause de ça !

La colère de Drago se déversa dans ses veines et il se jeta sur son ancien elfe de maison. Il le prit par le cou, le plaquant violemment contre l'arbre.

- Si jamais tu dis ça à quelqu'un d'autre, tu pourras rapidement dire au revoir à ta pathétique existence ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? L'elfe acquiesça, tremblant de peur.

Drago le lâcha brutalement.

- Maintenant va t'en, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je décide de te tuer pour ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de ton silence ! Dégage d'ici !

Dobby sursauta et détala le plus vite possible. Le jeune garçon s'accota sur l'arbre et se laissa tomber jusqu'au sol. Il était pris de légère convulsion dû à son état de nerfs. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Des millions d'idées passant dans sa tête, des idées qui furent brutalement interrompu par un bruit sourd.

Drago se redressa aussitôt, les sens en alerte, il entendit clairement le bruit typique de pas s'éloignant rapidement, il se laissa guider dans le direction de ceux-ci. Le bruit cessa aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Apparemment la personne s'était soit arrêté pour se cacher dans les arbustes, soit elle était déjà bien trop loin pour qu'il continue de percevoir le bruit de ses pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'avec l'obscurité qui régnait, il n'arriverait jamais à le retrouver.

- Eh, toi ! Qui que tu sois, sors de là ! Cria t-il dans le vide.

Drago eu un long silence pour réponse. Il tenta sa chance à nouveau.

- Je suis très sérieux, sors tout de suite ! Si tu ne sors pas par de toi-même, je vais venir te chercher !

C'était juste une menace en l'air, Drago savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait aucunement obliger cette personne à sortir, il voulait juste que l'inconnu puisse le croire. Il essuya une nouvelle fois, sans plus de résultat, puis résigné, le blond fit demi-tour pour regagner l'endroit où il se trouvait avec Dobby quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se planta derrière l'arbuste d'où était venu le bruit, et se rendit compte que l'inconnu avait clairement pu entendre toute leur conversation depuis là où il se trouvait. Il fit un peu de lumière à l'aide d'un sort et inspecta l'endroit. Quelque chose attira son attention, il se pencha et ramassa un cheveux roux.

- Un Weasley. Constata t-il à voix haute. Mais... lequel ? Murmura t- il en serrant les dents de rage.

_Heure du déjeuné, Grande Salle. Poudlard_.

Ce matin, Drago fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, l'air fatigué, de grosses cernes sous les yeux, il s'avança nerveusement vers sa table et prit place entre Crabbe et Goyle. Il jetait occasionnellement des regards fixes à la table des Gryffondors. En réalité il observait les Weasleys, chacun d'entre eux.

Il guettait chaque geste, signes, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu trahir celui qu'il l'avait espionné cette nuit, et qui serait en train de le raconter à quelqu'un ce matin. Se sera la fin de ma réputation ! Pensa t-il avec angoisse.

Voyons, faisons le point. Premièrement nous avions les jumeaux. Impossible qu'ils aient été l'un sans l'autre, et il était clair qu'hier, il ne s'agissait que d'une seule personne. Donc, ils étaient hors de cause pour le moment. Déduit- il pour lui-même. Ensuite la petite, non, trop innocente et sage pour se promener si tard, seule, hors du château en pleine nuit. Donc en dernier, il restait, Ron comme l'appellait ses stupides amis.

Et bien si c'est lui, Il était fini !Constata t-il en mettant sa tête dans ses mains dans un geste désespéré.

Ginny jeta un œil sur Drago, elle s'était sentit observée, il croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils, reprenant son air hostile habituel. Elle lui sourit simplement et se désinterressa de lui aussitôt.

Est-ce que...par hasard ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, en plus le cheveux que j'avait trouvé était court alors qu'elle les portaient longs !

En arrivant à cette conclusion, Drago était d'autant plus confus. Comme s'il pouvait avoir faim après avoir appris que lui, le fier membre de la famille Malfoy était... Non ! Il préférait ne pas y penser...Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Pensa t-il en se levant dans l'intention de retourner dans sa chambre pour vérifier une fois de plus ce qu'indiquait le parchemin.

- Eh, Malfoy !

Il reconnu tout de suite le propriétaire de cette voix. Il stoppa net et se raidit, terrifié. Serait-il capable de révéler son secret en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ? Devant tout Poudlard ?

Il reprit ses esprits et son masque de glace habituel.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, espèce de gros tas!

- Quelle tête tu nous fais ! La nuit à été mauvaise, pas assez de sang frais pour te rassasier ?

- Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde absolument pas, Weasley ! Répondit-il de sa voix traînante, mais avec le corps secoué d'infimes tremblements dû aux nerfs.

- Nous sommes de mauvais poil, ce matin, hein Malefoy ?

- Va te faire voir, Weasley ! Si tu veux ruiner ma vie, ne te gêne pas, vas- y ! Il se retourna et s'en alla.

Ron resta interloqué.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prends à celui-là ? Demanda t- il à Harry et Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, il a du se lever du pied gauche. Murmura Harry.

- C'est fort possible ! Ria Hermione.

_20 minutes avant le cours de Potion, dortoir de Serpentard. Cachots._

- C'est la misérable vérité... Murmura t-il désespérément en se laissant tomber sur son lit. J'ai été adopté !

**A suivre...**

**Note de l'auteur : Elle sait parfaitement que le ressemblance entre Drago et Lucius est frappante mais après tout ce n'est qu'une fanfic, et puis il lui semble normal que vu l'énorme ego de Lucius Malefoy, qu'il est choisi un petit garçon qui lui ressemble !!!**

**Note de la traductrice : Le deuxième chapitre est déjà traduit, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, et si j'ai quelques reviews, je mettrais la suite incessamment sous peu !!!! ( Je sais c'est du chantage, mais que voulez-vous ? C'est un échange de bon procédés, non ???) Sans rire, j'espère vraiment que cette fic vous accrochera car elle est vraiment géniale !!!!**

**Elea.**


End file.
